Ebb and Flow
by GEM8
Summary: Snippets of a relationship that is one of love, war, and a rollercoaster ride. Laura Roslin and Bill Adama are living life to the fulliest and not forgetting about the little moments. A series of Drabbles.
1. Those Legs, Oh Those Legs

Title: _Her Legs, Oh Her Legs_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Genre: Humor/Romance

Category: **Drabble Challenge # 1 Stocking**

A/N: Sorry this is late—Real life and all.

Laura was alone in the comfort of his arms. Her Presidential mask was long forgotten. She smiled and he smiled back. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She stole a kiss.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"You make me happy. When I'm with you I can be Laura… shed away the layers of the Presidency."

"And do you know what my favorite part is?" He asked with a teasing smile.

She knew what it was. "It wouldn't be my stockings would it?

You shouldn't wear them all the time. Show off your sexy legs."

"I do but only to you."


	2. Just for You

Title: _Just for You_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Genre: Romance

Category: **Drabble Challenge #2 Dessert**

A/N: Exactly 100. Sorry it's late.

William Adama had planned the prefect evening. The observation deck was theirs for the night. He and Laura would share an evening together under the stars

When she arrived he was breathless. She was the most beautiful thing he'd even seen.

They enjoyed dinner and their quite conversation "This was just what I needed Bill."

"It isn't over yet. I recall you telling me that you missed chocolate covered strawberries."

She looked at Bill and smiled as he uncovered a plate.

He picked up a strawberry and put it in front of them. "Oh Bill."

"A dessert just for you."


	3. The Price We Pay

Title: _The Price We Pay_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Genre: Romance/Angst

Category: **Drabble Challenge #3 sizzle/sizzling**

A/N: Exactly 100. **Post Crossroads **

Laura walked out the moment the verdict was read. She couldn't believe him. She'd given him her heart. She loved him and this was how he repaid her.

Laura's anger was clearly sizzling at the surface. She was alone and about to scream when she heard his voice.

"Please don't be mad."

Anger was seething from Laura's eyes. "Don't talk to me." She stormed away from him.

"Laura…wait!" He reached out for her pulling her back.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, pulling away from him. Laura again stormed away leaving him in the empty corridor to contemplate he next move.


	4. The Price We Continue to Pay

**Title:** _The Price We Continue to Pay_

**Author: GEM**

**Pairing: A/R**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Category: miniDrabble Challenge #1 Once Upon a Time… **

**A/N: It's a little over 150, but I can't shave anymore off it. I hope you enjoy.**

He knew Laura would be angry, but he never expected this Thank Gods they were alone.

He had to fix this. He couldn't let her leave.

She sat on the shuttle seething. _How could he? Baltar nearly killed them all…he worked with the cylons; allowed them to torture thousands…they tortured her! Baltar signed her death warrant! How dare he say he loved her?_ Laura shut her eyes to block the tears, pain, and memories. "Why haven't we left?" The anger dripped from her voice

" Because I said you couldn't."

Laura's eyes shot open. "Go away." She started to get up but Bill blocked her way.

"Once upon a time, not so long ago, we got along. It was a battle for us but we managed to form a bond. We were able to be ourselves. We acted like adults and sometimes teenagers." Bill smiled at the memories. "We loved each other. I still do."

"You wouldn't understand." Laura's voice was small, defeated.

Bill saw her facade crack. He knelt down and took her face in his hands. "Help me understand."


	5. Surprise

**Title:** _Surprise _

**Author: GEM**

**Pairing: A/R**

**Genre: Romance/fluff**

**Category: Drabble Challenge #4 Whiskers**

**A/N: Exactly 100. Sorry it's late.**

_My birthday is coming up soon. I love birthdays it was a time to spend with family. It seems less important now that our lives have been turned upside down._

Laura's words played over and over in his head for days. Bill would have to make this birthday special.

Laura smiled when she saw him enter the office with a box in hand. "Hi there."

"Hi." He kissed her. He handed her the box. "Open it."

Inside the box was a tiger kitten. She picked him up and laughed as the kitten brushed his whiskers against her cheek.

"Happy Birthday."


	6. Thanks for Stripes

**Title:** _Thanks for Stripes _

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Genre**: Romance/fluff

**Category:** **Drabble Challenge #5 Purr-fect**

**A/N**: Exactly 100. Sorry it's late.

Laura would properly thank Bill for his birthday gift tonight but she still wanted something more formal. She pulled out a sheet of stationary

Dearest Bill,

Thank you so much for remembering me on my birthday. The kitten was the purr-fect gift. (Stripes made me write that.) Every time I see him I think of you.

Love,

Laura and Stripes

Stripes jumped up and walked across the paper Laura had been writing on.

"What do you think, Stripes? She pets him as he lies down and begins to play with her pen.

"Meow"

Laura seals the paper in the envelope. "I think so too."


	7. Until the End

**Title:** _Until the End _

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Genre:** Romance/fluff

**Category:** **Drabble Challenge #6 Time**

**A/N:** Exactly 100. Season 3 spoilers

Laura Roslin had gone through all the emotions. She felt fear, anger, hopelessness, sadness, and some more in between. She dealt with each as it came. She sat down with Jack Cottle and made her plans.

Laura did her best to go on like it was business as usual but it was a lie. She was lying to William Adama the man she loved. A man she knew could be her strength and share her burden. Her time was running out. Laura knew he would be with her until the end all she had to do is let him in.


	8. My Heart

**Title:** _My Heart_

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Category:** **Drabble Challenge #7 Key **

**A/N:** I also have a longer version of the same drabble. I will post it soon. This will be the last one until Tuesday, as I am going on vacation.

_5-29-07_

Bill pleaded with her again. "Help me understand, Laura. Please don't shut me out."

Laura didn't have the strength to push him away anymore. She needed to let someone in before it ate her up inside.

She looked into his cobalt eyes. "I was locked away and tortured. The cylons saw me as a threat. They arrested me numerous times and then let me go as an example to those who would fight them.

Baltar signed my death warrant Bill, They drug me out and came this close…" She held her fingers together. "to killing me. They did these things and you let the mastermind go."

"Not guilty doesn't mean innocent." Bill wiped a tear from Laura's eyes.

"You don't get it Bill. You hold the key to my heart. I love you and this is what you do to me."

"I never meant to hurt you. I love you too. Let me help you."


	9. Didn't Your Mother Teach You

**Title:** _Didn't Your Mother Teach You_

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Category:** **Drabble Challenge #8 Honey**

**A/N:** The saga continues

"I want to know what happened. I don't like being left in the dark. Please sweetheart."

"Bill I can't it's too painful. You'll have to accept that."

"I won't." Bill began defensively, pulling her to her feet, and off her shuttle. He gently pushed her in the equipment locker, shutting the hatch behind them.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. Laura didn't fight him. When they broke apart.

"Didn't your mother teach you, you get more with honey…" Bill smiled and kissed her again.

"You wouldn't listen so I had to use both honey and vinegar."


	10. Like it's the Last Night

**Title:** _Like it's the last night of the world…_

**Author: GEM**

**Pairing: A/R**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Category: Drabble Challenge #9 Let's Dance**

**A/N: Best read after reading Until the End…**

Laura was nervous somehow it didn't seem fair to drop her bombshell tonight.

"You needed to talk to me?"

"I can't do this anymore. I should keep my distant, but I can't."

"Laura?"

She looked at him with tears filling her eyes. "My cancer is back."

"Let's Dance." He whispered.

"What!"

"Dance with me." He drew her up, held her close, and began to float around the room.

Laura danced in his embrace and cried on his shoulder. Leave it to Bill to find a way to make the pain and sorrow disappear, if only for a moment.


	11. Savior, Prophet, and Protector

**Title:** Savior, _Prophet and Protector_

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Category:** Drabble Challenge #11 Baby

Laura was concerned about the fleet's safety. The cylon baby was dangerous. She gave the order on her deathbed.

Bill Adama was selfish. The baby would save her life. He needed Laura to survive.

Laura was at first was livid and then grateful for Bill's decision. They would get their second chance to be together.

She lost the election because the people no longer saw her as a prophet. Bill remained by her side every step of the way.

When the cylons returned she knew she needed to protect Hera after all she is the shape of things to come.

_6-12-07_


	12. Saving Laura

**Title:** _Saving Laura_

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Category:** _Drabble_ _Challenge #12 Forgive/Forgiveness_

**Warning:** Season 2 finale spoilers

**A/N:** I really wanted more out of this it just didn't seem to come together the way I wanted but here it is anyway. Please Read and Review.

Bill wished they were sitting on Colonial One now instead of his couch but, he watched Laura die once, he wasn't going to do it again. When Gaeta discovered the discrepancy, Bill didn't want to believe it. He confronted her and she recanted.

Bill stood with her during the swearing in ceremony. She was hurt. When Baltar gave his first order he was hurt too.

Now here they were on his couch, nursing drink and bathed in silence. "Forgive me."

"It's going to take me a long time to grant you forgiveness."

"I'll wait."

I didn't need saving." Laura whispered

**Remember to hit the review button and tell me what you think.**


	13. Destiny

Title: _Destiny_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K+

Genre: Romance/Angst

Category: Drabble Challenge #13 Exhausted

The group hiked down the same path the hiked up so many hours before. Bill kept a close eye on Laura she looked like he felt, absolutely exhausted. When the reached the base of the ridge he called for the group to stop. "We should rest here."

Adama walked to the base of the tree where Laura was seated. "May I join you?"

"Of course."

"You seem distant."

"I'm fine."

"You're dying."

"Yes, I am but I found the way to Earth. I've fulfilled my destiny Commander."

"It's not fair. I've you back only I'm going to lose you again.

_6-19-07_


	14. Intimate Moments

Title: _Intimate Moments_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K+

Genre: Romance/Angst

Category: Drabble Challenge #14 Spoon

Laura felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Telling Bill About her cancer had opened an entirely new world to both of them. They shared late night drinks, talked, shared dinners and intimate moments together. All were completely selfish moments but moments they needed together.

Laura was in awe of the atmosphere at dinner this evening. "You seem to make even the most unappetizing meals enjoyable. Laura said as she lifted the spoon to her mouth.

Bill smiled at the gods' awful look on her face. "Just having you near me makes the cuisine more appetizing.

_6-19-07_


	15. Furry Little Friend

Title: _Furry Little Friend _

Author: GEM

Date Written: 6-22-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble Challenge #15 Furry

A/N: This story is best read after _Just For You_ and _Thanks For Stripes._

Laura was sitting in one of the overstuffed chair aboard Colonial One when Stripes jumped up into her lap. Laura pets the tiger kitten. He meowed and curled up in her lap. Laura continues to read the file for her meeting and pets him.

"Madame President." Bill entered the office. "You two look very comfortable."

"We are." Bill walked over and kissed Laura.

"Laura you're all furry."

Stripes jumped down. "He sheds like crazy." Laura brushed the fur from her pants.

" I doesn't matter. I still love you."

"That's good because I'm not giving up either one of you."


	16. Moving On

Title: _Moving On _

Author: GEM

Date Written: 6-22-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble Challenge #16 Accused

A/N: This story is best read after _Saving Laura and Destiny, as it continues that story. _

The trip back to the Galactica from Kobol was quiet. When they landed on the Galactica Bill ushered Laura to his quarters. They had to finish the conversation they started on Kobol.

Laura had always felt comfortable here but she still felt a cloud of uncertainty hanging over them. They needed to clear the air.

" We need to show the fleet we're united."

"I accused you of lying to the fleet about Earth."

"I accused you of many things as well or don't you remember."

"We need to forgive each other, put the fleet back together and move on."


	17. What You Want isn't Always What You Get

Title: _What You Want Isn't Always What You Get _

Author: GEM

Date Written: 6-23-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble Challenge #17 Conviction

A/N: This story is best read after _The Price We Continue to Pay and My Heart, as it continues that story. _

"_I never meant to hurt you."_

The Trial was over. Laura wanted to go back to Colonial One and curl up in a ball. They didn't get what they'd hoped for. Bill's words echoed in her head. She needed to respond.

"I want to believe you, but you weren't there. I wanted justice and the conviction of Gaius Baltar would have been justice." Laura tried holding her tears at bay.

"It wouldn't have taken your pain away. I'm here for you." He reached forward and gathered Laura in his arms. "Just let it out." She leaned against his chest and cried.


	18. Read, Like a Book

Title: _Read, Like a Book_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Genre: Romance/Angst

Category: Drabble Challenge #10 smarts

A/N: a flashback of sorts to the missing year. How did Laura end up on New Caprica

She remained on Galactica with Bill while many started settling on the planet. When Laura received word that she had been "drafted" by Baltar she was torn. She wanted to stay with Bill.

She considered leaving without a word but that wouldn't be fair to them. Laura decided on a romantic dinner and a quiet evening together, one last evening.

There was one small kink in her plan. She'd forgotten about William Adama's street smarts. He read her like a book, and in a very romantic way, demanded to know the truth. She told him. She was ordered to go.


	19. Congratulations,You are the Lucky Winner

Title: _Congratulations, You are the Lucky Winner _

Author: GEM

Date Written: 7-3-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble Challenge #18 Circus

A/N: I always wondered how Bill would react to Laura after being named a judge for Baltar's trial. This would come before those chapters where I address Laura and Bill's relationship post trial. This snippet seemed to fit the word for this challenge _Circus _

Bill didn't believe Saul earlier. He needed to hear it from her mouth. Baltar did unspeakable things to the people, to Laura. When he walked in she was curled up on his couch.

"Your Honor." Laura smiled.

"Saul, all ready played that joke." Bill smiled as he poured them drinks.

"Joking?" Laura took the drink from him with a smirk on her face. "I'm not."

"Wise ass." Bill took a sip of his liquor. "How did I get picked?"

"It was a lottery."

"It wasn't fixed?"

Laura giggled and snuggled up against his shoulder. "Quite sure, welcome to the circus."


	20. Split Second Image

Title: _Split Second Images _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Genre: Romance/Angst

Category: Drabble Challenge #19 Vow

A/N: The New Caprica saga continues

Bill didn't want to jump away but he knew Lee was right. They had to leave. In the split second before the jump clock reached zero, Bill thought of Laura. The way her hair looked in the sunlight, the sound of her voice, the way her lips felt when they kissed and her smile. He created a picture of her in his mind. She was wrapped in his gray woolen sweater and smiling back at him.

Bill held the image in his mind and made a silent vow as they jumped away. He would return for her, for them all.


	21. Mind's Eye

Title: _Mind's Eye_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Genre: Romance/Angst

Category: Drabble Challenge #20 Faith

**A/N: A snippet from detention. Warning mentions of torture**.

Laura sat on the cold, damp, hard floor. She was freezing, hungry, blinded and alone. She did her best to block out the screams and cries of agony coming from the myriad of cells around her. When they would question her, she gave them nothing and took what punishment they decided. She never screamed or cried. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction. She would focus on one thing, his face. She would focus on Bill's smile and his laugh, until they were finished with her. She knew that the image of his face and her faith would help her survive.


	22. The Right Words at the Wrong Time

**Title:** _The Right Words at the Wrong Time._

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Genre:** Romance

**Category:** Drabble Challenge #21 Excuse

* * *

In hindsight it wasn't a great time to offer her one of _his_ beds. It wasn't like he never laid awake at night thinking about her lying next to him.

No, it was that he did not take into consideration how it sounded to the many staffers surrounding them. He had forgotten their responsibilities. They hadn't needed an excuse to be with each other on New Caprica.

They didn't have any regrets about what happened, but if they were going to continue their relationship they needed every excuse they could, and he just proportioned Laura in front of her staff.


	23. Wealth of Sins

**Title:** _Wealth of Sins_.

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Genre:** Romance

**Category:** Drabble Challenge #22 sinful

**A/N: This starts with the mini and ends with the decision to give the presidency to Baltar, thus settling on New Caprica.**

* * *

It started with a handshake then turned into a windfall of sinful behavior. They agreed to save humanity, but it came with a heavy price. First, the _Olympic Carrier_, then a search for his surrogate daughter, a search for an arrow, a military coup, a divided fleet, then a lie about a baby, and finally a stolen election.

They needed to stop the downward spiral. Bill became the voice of reason. He knew Laura would die inside if she went through with it. They bowed to the will of the people and carried new burdens together to give people hope.


	24. Thinking of You Watching Over Me

**Title:** _Thinking of You Watching Over Me_

**Author: **GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Genre:** Romance

**Category: Drabble Challenge #23 Awake**

_**A/N: Takes place after Bill returns to Galactica, after Unfinished Business.**_

* * *

Bill lays awake in his rack. He is thinking about her. He never expected to find anyone like her.

Bill walked down the empty, echoing corridors until to his destination. He looked down at the planet below. _What was she doing? Does she miss him like he misses her?_

Laura was lying on sandbag looking up at the stars, thinking of Bill. She never expected to get this close to him. She wondered what he was doing. _Was he asleep? Was he reading a book?_ It didn't matter because she felt safe knowing he was up there watching over her.


	25. Envisioned

**Title:** _Envisioned_

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Genre:** Drama

**Category:** **Drabble Challenge #24 Bleak **

**_A/N: Takes place one week after the cylons occupied New Caprica._**

* * *

****

Laura Roslin ventured through the marketplace collecting odds and ends. The mood was dismal. Bullet heads stood every hundred feet down the main street, watching over humanity. This certainly wasn't the future she envisioned when Bill implored her to make the election _right_ In all honesty, she was relieved when he called her bluff. A great weight had been lifted from her shoulders in that moment.

As she stood in the center of the marketplace her heart ached. Bill had gotten away. He was one of the lucky ones. The cylons were their occupiers and the future looked very bleak.


	26. Breaking Us Apart

**Title:** _Breaking Us Apart _

**Author:** GEM

**Date Written:** 8-10-07

**Pairing: **A/R

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Category:** **Drabble Challenge #25 Linger**

**A/N:** _Set during Lay Down Your Burdens, after Baltar became President and before the year jump. Let the record show Baltar is a fraking paranoid idiot_

After she lost the election, she moved in with Bill. He asked about her future. She said she was staying.

Laura read the message again. It seemed that she had no choice. She had to moving planetside and starting a school. If she refused, Bill would pay the price.

She didn't have the heart to face him especially if he learned why she was truly leaving. She packed, and had been delaying the inevitable. She couldn't linger here any longer. She picked up his pillow; breathing in his scent hoping it would hold her over until she returned from _hell._


	27. Reason

Title: _Reason _

Author: GEM

Date Written: 8-11-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble Challenge #26 Fight

A/N: Set during Lay Down Your Burdens, after Baltar became President and before the year jump. Let the record show Baltar is a fraking paranoid idiot. This takes place a week or two after _Breaking Us Apart_

Bill was on a mission tonight. He needed to talk to Laura her note wasn't enough.

He stood there watching her correct paper. "Is this the reason you left?" His statement was hard.

Laura had been dreading this moment since she left. She owed him an explanation.

She walked toward him and they embraced. Bill was hurt, but he had no desire to fight with her. Bill looked into her eyes. "Why did you tell me?"

"I couldn't." She buried her face back into his shoulder breathing in his scent.

Bill rubbed her back. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth but it would do for now.


	28. Back into the Arms I know

Title: _Back into the Arms I Know_

Author: GEM

Date Written: 8-11-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble Challenge #27 Normalcy

A/N: Set After Exodus and finishes the arc started with _Breaking Us Apart_ and _Reason. _

Bill had returned she knew he would. The fleet was back together a sense of normalcy returned in a way. She was back on _Colonial One_. Laura really wanted to be with Bill.

Bill walked to the flight deck to greet his _family_. Lee, Dee, Saul and Kara all greeted him. Saul was broken but that wasn't the reason, Bill's heart had skipped a beat. He didn't see Laura anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye he saw figure running toward him. She collided with him. He did the only thing he could he took Laura into his arms.


	29. Home

Title: _Home_

Author: GEM

Date Written: 8-15-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble Challenge #28 Tears

A/N: Set After Exodus and continues the arc started with: _Breaking Us Apart, Reason, and Back into the Arms I know. This story picks up moments after the latter finishes. Ruth this is for you, I hope this answers your happy ending question but honestly I don't think I'm done with this arch yet. :)_

Bill held her tightly in his arms not willing to let her go. Similar reunions were happening all around the flight deck Laura began to cry. She was so happy to be with him. He d felt her body shake with sobs and drew her closer so no one would notice.

When she calmed, he stared into her eyes and wiped her fresh tears away. "No more tears. I'm not letting you go again." Laura smiled at him pushing him toward the cheering crowd. There would be plenty of time for them later. She was just happy to be home.


	30. Last Will

Title: _Last Will_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Category: Drabble Challenge #29 Plentiful

A/N: Set after Resurrection Ship but before Epiphanies

Laura hadn't expected the kiss. As she fell asleep she could still feel Bill's lips against hers. She would give anything to feel that way again but time is running out. She has had a plentiful life; filled with happiness, accomplishments, and love.

The next day she wrote two letters. Billy would deliver them when it was time. Bill's would be the hardest to write.

After a long while, she finally found the words to explain how much Bill really met to her. Bill completed her and she wanted to make sure he knew how much he meant to her.


	31. Never Let Go

Title: _Never Let Go_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble Challenge #30 Fresh

A/N: Set after Exodus and is a continuation of _Home _

They escaped the crowd with practiced ease. They headed silently towards his quarters. Bill held the hatch open. She stepped in, stopped in the middle of the room, and inhaled his scent. No amount of fresh air could amount to this.

Bill snuck up behind her and gathered her into his arms. He turned her around to face him and kissed her lovingly. She deepened the kiss as they headed toward his rack, discarding clothes along the way. As they made love Bill's words played over in her head. _I'm not letting you go again. _ She was never letting go.


	32. Comparison

**Title:** _Comparison _

**Author:** GEM

**Pairing:** A/R

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Category:** Drabble Challenge #31 Snare

**A/N:** Laura reflects and makes a comparison. Set sometime during season 3

He was the perfect politician and Laura fell right into his snare. Richard Adar was a slick man always getting his way no matter the cost. Bill Adama was not Richard.

Adar had a serpent's tongue. He could make anyone believe anything. He once told her he would leave his wife for her Laura was never certain why but she believed him. She soon learned his promises were empty.

Bill's promises were never empty. He kept his word. The only reason he ever ensnared her was to show her how much he loved her. He was not a silver-tongued devil.


	33. Gods Honest Truth

Title: _The Gods Honest Truth _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble Challenge #32 Mistake

A/N: Laura reflects and makes a comparison. Set sometime during season 3

Laura was never good at relationships and neither was Bill. They sat in silence with a question hanging in the air. Bill didn't want to ask.

What was with Laura and Richard Adar? He bit the bullet, and asked. "What did Adar have on you?"

If looks could kill he would be dead. She came clean. Bill deserved to know before their relationship went further. "We…were sleeping together."

His eyes hardened. "You slept with him?

"It was a mistake I made a lifetime ago, Bill. He never loved me. You're the only one who ever loved me."

"Yes, I do."


	34. Talking Points

Title: _Talking Points _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #33 Camp

A/N: Laura reflects on the debate with Baltar.

Laura Roslin paced around his quarters after they returned from the debate. She kicked off her heels the moments she entered and began to pace. _How could she be so naïve?_ She began to pick up the ripped index cards for the floor. She hit all of her talking points, but it wasn't enough. Adama watched helplessly as Laura continued to pace like a caged lion.

Bill stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered. "You need to relax."

"I can't that slimy Bastard. The entire fleet just jumped over to his camp."

"I'm still in your camp."


	35. Decision For the Future

Title: _Decision for the Future _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #34 Chaos

Bill made his way through the corridors. The chaos of Election Day was brewing all around him. Laura was leading, but many of the ships had yet to report in. A small part of him new it was fruitless. The latest exit polls show Baltar with a commanding lead.

Bill sat down at this desk with a drink. Laura was going to lose this election he only wished there was something he could do to change that. He never expected to be standing outside her office ready to confront her about the very thing he was thinking about hours before.


	36. Ray of Hope

Title:_ Ray of Hope _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #35 Cope

She was home but the turmoil was just beginning. . New Caprica was a distant yet horrid memory. They had limited space since the exodus. The hanger deck on Galactica was housing refugees.

Laura finally escaped the chaos and made her way to Bill's quarter. "You look exhausted." Bill said as she entered.

"It was a long day." She fell into his arms. The people were resilient, but Laura wasn't sure she could cope without Bill for support. She was happy to finally be with him. New Caprica was a disaster but for Laura he was always her ray of hope.


	37. Invitation

Title:_ Invitation _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #36 Sleepover

Laura's ray of hope was quickly extinguished when an accident ended up taking away her office space. She didn't think she would have to accept Bill's invitation for a bed, but her security detail thought it would be best and she didn't mind

Laura arrived late that evening and Bill was more than happy to accommodate her. "I'll call and get you some quarters."

"Don't bother you crew it's late. I was thinking…" She smiled mischievously smile. "If I have to sleepover, how about we bunk together Admiral?"

Bill pulled her against him and kissed her. "What an excellent idea."


	38. Mad World

Title:_ Mad World _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #37 Madness

Adama reached for the buzzing intercom. Laura Roslin and the events of the day had taken its toll. "Adama."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but we've picked up a priority one alert  
message from Fleet Headquarters. It... it was transmitted in the clear."

"What does it say?"

"Attention all Colonial units. Cylon attack underway. This is no drill."

Adama heart stopped. Many warned of a possible attack.

----

Laura's heart was racing Lee Adama had saved them. The cylons left them for dead. All they had to do was meet up with the elder Adama and escape this madness.


	39. My Comfort

Title:_ Comfort _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #38 Remember

Laura wandered aimless around the Galactica. The news delivered by Doc Cottle wasn't unexpected but she still needed time to adjust.

"There you are."

She wanted to run away from his familiar, soft, and soothing voice. She wanted to be alone. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the River Walk in Caprica City. She was sitting on the edge of a fountain dangling her feet its cool water.

She opened her eyes and was no longer alone. She left the image of the River Walk in her mind and melted back into the cradle of Bill's warm embrace.


	40. Some Day

Title:_ Some Day _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating T

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #39 Kitchen

Laura had enjoyed her day peacefully walking up and down the river. She enjoyed listened to the wildlife. She needed to escape but it was time to get back to the reality of her life. She climbed the steps carefully and entered the cabin quietly. Bill was asleep in the chair wrapped in a blanket. She walked into the kitchen smiling and started cooking their dinner.

----

Laura woke with a start sweating profusely Bill was quickly by her side.

"It happened again didn't it?"

Laura nodded falling against his chest. The visions were becoming more vivid with each passing day.


	41. Mango Madness

Title:_ Mango Madness _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #40 Mango

It is amazing the things one person can collect. Laura reached into a box and pulled out a magazine. The cover title read _Mango Madness_. She flipped through it reading some of the recipes. The mouth-watering mango moose cake was no longer an option.

---

Laura listened to Bill speak, but her mind was somewhere else. She wondered what it would have been like to cook the moose cake for him. They say the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach yet the only thing she could offer was a book given to her by a colonist.


	42. Going Through the Motions

Title: _Going Through the Motions_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #41 cathartic

The day was like any other. Laura woke up, got out of bed, made coffee and prepared for the day. She taught and by three O' clock she was back home. The tent was dark and damp on the cold fall day. She stuck the match and lit the candles sitting on the dresser. She kneeled in front of them and picked up her book of scriptures. The experience was cathartic. The day was no different from any other. She said her prayers and left the candles burning as she wrote down the history of their lives on New Caprica


	43. Living in a War Zone

Title:_ Living in a War Zone _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #42 Sandbags

Baltar described this planet as paradise. Laura describes it as a war zone. After the first few rainstorms people began to stack sandbags around the tent to stop flooding and mud slides.

Bill helped Laura prepare her tent for the latest impending storm. He stacked the last bag against the tent. "There are much better uses for these."

"Those would be?"

"We used them as beds and look up at the stars when we were on shore leave. It helped us forget the hell we were living in."

"We'll have to try that the next time you come down here."


	44. Moral Compass

Title:_ Moral Compass _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #43 Proposal

Laura watched her staff celebrate their victory. She didn't feel much like celebrating. She felt as if she had sold part of her soul. She didn't sleep much and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't disappear. When the phone rang he didn't say anything except that he was on his way. They spent the fifteen minutes staring at each other. The temperature in the room turned bitterly cold.

"If you do this you will die inside."

She knew he was right. Bill was her moral compass and she had to accept his proposal. Baltar would be their president.

Bill sat quietly next to her in sickbay praying. He didn't want this to be the end.


	45. Memories

Title:_ Memories _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #44 snow

Laura was sleeping peacefully in front of him. She was dreaming of her past. She had no more pain just fond memories.

_She was a little girl again. The Caprica City Carnival was in full swing. She was strolling down the river walk hand and hand with her mother, happily eating a cherry favored snow cone. _

Laura woke up with a smile on her face. Bill was by her side. She was dying but right now she was happy.


	46. New Day

Title:_ New Day _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #45 Dawning

It felt good to be on the ground again even though Bill was only truly at home in space. He was enjoying being planet side. His conservation was cut short when he spotted her walking towards him.

Bill was transfixed by her beauty. He would not soon forget the way Laura looked in that revealing red dress. They spent time reminiscing and talking about the future. When day began dawning into night Bill held her close and stared up at the stars.

In the morning, he did his best to memorize her. Laura's image put a smile on his face.


	47. Family History

Title:_ Family History _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #46 musical

Laura arrived to find Kara and Bill deep in conversation. She waited outside and observed them.

Kara reached into her pocket. "I thought you might like to borrow it."

Adama took the small disk from her and noticed the writing on it. "Kara I …couldn't"

"No sir… I insist." Adama placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Thank you."

What was that all about?" Laura asked as she walked toward him.

"Listen." Bill placed the disk in and music flooded the room.

It's lovely. Is Kara playing?"

"It's her father. He was quite a musical talent.


	48. A Change in the Air

Title:_ A Change in the Air _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #47 Atmospheric

There was no telling when an atmospheric shift would occur. Hurricane Adama could come blowing through at any time.

The crew had been on the run for weeks and they were walking on eggshells around the Admiral. He locked himself away in front of the big board. Bill was obsessed about retrieving the people from New Caprica.

Lee tried to make him see reason but failed. Bill Adama felt guilty for leaving. He saw Laura's face and her red dress every time studied the board. He threw a raptor model across the room every time his latest strategic plan failed.


	49. Secret Language

Title:_ Secret Language _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #48 engagement

The air in the room took on a distinct chill. Laura's world closed in around her. . She wanted to look up at him but she couldn't. Lee had struck a blow but she wasn't about to lie down and die.

She finally found the strength to stare into the eyes of the one man she could trust. They spoke without words using their own secret language. Their engagement was short, long enough to relay her intentions.

Bill shot his son a disapproving look. Laura answered truthfully and the baited Lee to achieve her goal and gain her own satisfaction.


	50. Standing Alone

Title:_ Standing Alone _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #49 enigma

Laura sat silently fuming. Bill hadn't given her the answer she wanted. Bill was such an enigma. It frustrated her

"If he won't help me get the arrow we'll appeal to someone who will."

Billy's heart sank upon hearing those words. "If you do this, it could threaten everything that we've accomplished. It will probably bring down the government and you don't have a right to risk that for a..."

"Go o­n." 

Billy cautiously continued. "For a drug-induced vision of prophecy." 

"I'm aware of that." Laura was a woman of conviction and if she had to stand alone she would.


	51. Not a Hero to him, a Hero to all of Us

Title:_ Not a Hero to Him But A Hero to All of Us_

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama

Category: Drabble Challenge #50 Honor

This wasn't how she'd imagined it. The ceremony was put together to honor him. Bill Adama was in the midst of an illustrious career. This was supposed to be an evening to celebrate his career. It was instead nothing short of a disaster.

Laura wasn't planning on Bill coming to Colonial One to professing his deepest secrets. He refused to accept the honor she planned for him.

He didn't see himself as a hero because he left his pilot behind. What she didn't understand was why he felt he shouldn't be honored for his accomplishments. He was their hero after all.

The world around them shrank away it was just the two of them. Bill climbed into the bed behind her. Laura leaned back into his warm embrace and closed her tired eyes. She would have preferred he didn't see her in her current state but it was a lost cause.


	52. Cherished Rituals

Title:_ Cherished Rituals _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama/Angst

Author's note: Spoilers for the end of season 3 finale and speculation for season 4

Category: Drabble Challenge #51 Delicious and Tree

Bill cherished every moment with her. He knew their time was running short. He held her close and took in every scent. He soaked in every sensation like a sponge. Her skin was sickly pale, but still soft. Her hair smelled as it always has like a delicious bouquet.

Laura shifted in his arms no doubt to alleviate her pain. Laura's anguish was apparent as she moved and sank back against his chest. Bill held her more tightly. She was colder than she was before. This served as a vivid painful reminder to Bill as they engaged in their nightly ritual in sickbay.

He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head as she lay sleeping in his arms. She looked so peaceful it was as if she were asleep under a huge oak tree. Bill was only too aware that her slumber was anything but peaceful.


	53. Burning

Title:_ Burning _

Author: GEM

Pairing: A/R

Rating K

Genre: Drama/Angst

Author's note: Spoilers for the New Caprica story arc

Category: Drabble Challenge #52 fireplace

Bill sat behind his desk mired in thought. He put pen to paper and began writing. Images of Laura filled his mind, and the pain in his heart grew, with every stroke the pen. They had accepted their feeling for one another and then they were torn apart.

The letters were risk but it was all they had. Laura held onto every word Bill wrote to her as if it was the last. She committed to memory.

Laura lit the makeshift fireplace, picked up the letter, threw it into the fire, and watched as Bill's words disappeared in the flames.


	54. What is the Reason For Your Actions

Title: _What is the Reason for Your Actions (Extended)_

Author: GEM

Date: 12-7-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #53 Surreptitious

Spoilers: Minor Razor if you really, really read into my writing but really nothing at all.

Laura walked slowly down the corridors. Bill had been very surreptitious about his plans for the up coming mission. He made it clear that he would be going and Laura knew there was no room for an argument. It was time to get to bottom of this. She wanted, no needed answers.

She walked into his quarters and watched him quietly. He back was turned but she knew he knew she was there.

"I know I can't get through to you so I'll just ask, why?"

Bill finished packing the remaining items in his duffle and without turning answered. "You wouldn't understand. I need you to trust me. Let me do this."

Laura wanted to stop him and make him explain his words and actions but instead she let him go.


	55. The Reason For My Actions

Title: _The Reason for My Actions _

Author: GEM

Date: 12-7-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #54 flashbacks

Spoilers: Minor Razor if you really, really read into my writing but really nothing at all and a little KLG Part 2 with a slight twist.

Laura was a basket case. Bill had been plagued with flashbacks since his return.

_He was running away for the sound of metal pounding against the deck. A second later it was gone. He was in CIC with a gun at his head. Then he was looking down at himself lying in puddle of his own blood, dying with Laura and Lee holding him screaming and crying._

Bill sat up like a bolt with sweat pouring down his face and breathing heavily.

"It's alright Bill you're safe here with me."

Bill just leaned into Laura's embrace and kissed her lightly.


	56. Holiday Gloom

Title: _Holiday Gloom _

Author: GEM

Date: 12-7-07

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #55 festive

Spoilers: Maelstrom

Laura was growing concerned about Bill's well being of late. The fleet was getting ready to celebrate the holidays and his gloomy attitude was contributing nothing to the festive mood around the fleet.

Laura decided it was time for a talk."Did you sleep last night?"

Bill took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to answer but he knew she wouldn't leave until he answered. "A little, I've been having nightmares since…"

"Since Kara passed?"

"Yes."

Laura put her hand over his. "She'd want you to move on Bill. She wouldn't want you to be like this.


	57. The Grand Tour

Title: _The Grand Tour_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-1-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #56 Icy

Spoilers: Taking a Break From all Your Worries

"A bar. They built a bar."

"Yeah." Bill smiled at Laura's amazement.

"And you're taking me to this bar."

"I'm going to give you the grand tour." Bill led her to the bar.

"It's very nice." Laura looked around. "Not the Cloud Nine but then I never enjoyed myself there. I was always on business."

The bar was empty. Laura turned to Bill and found him behind the bar pouring two drinks. "A drink for you ma'am."

"Thank you." Bill smiled. It was nice to her enjoying herself. Laura's icy exterior was gone. She left her job at the door.


	58. You Keep Me Warm

Title: _You Keep Me Warm_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-1-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #57 Toasty

Spoilers: Taking a Break From all Your Worries

They sat in Joe's for hours alone. Laura had had too many drinks. She was getting very silly. Her demeanor reminded Bill of that night they spent together under the stars on New Caprica. They were both a little happy that night and Laura was certainly happy now.

"I'll take another Bill." Laura slid her empty glass across the bar.

Bill caught it and took her hand. "No, young lady, you've had quite enough."

Laura laughed. "You sound like Jack. Bill I'm dying. I'd like to feel a buzz one last time.

"You've already got a buzz Laura."

"You're right. I feel very toasty. Would you care to take me home?"


	59. Take Me Home Tonight

Title: _Take Me Home Tonight_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-1-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #58 Discovery

Spoilers: Taking a Break From all Your Worries

As it turned out Laura was more then toasty. It was a good thing it was late and they were many people in the corridors. Bill practically had to carry Laura back to his quarters. He put her on his rack. "Come to bed Bill."

"Not tonight Laura. You're drunk."

"Am not!" Laura looked at Bill. "I'm blitzed."

"Fair enough but I'm not taking advantage of you like this no matter what."

"I have made a discovery. You're a noble man." Laura slurred her words and fell back against the pillow.

"You could call it that. Get some sleep Laura."


	60. The Morning After

Title: _The Morning After_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-1-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #59 Explosive

Spoilers: Taking a Break From all Your Worries

Laura opened her eyes. _What the frak? This isn't Colonial One._ Laura sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. She laid down again _Holly what an explosive headache._

"Good Morning!" Bill greeted her a little too loudly.

"Not so loud." Laura sat and groaned.

Bill handed her a glass of water and a pill. "It'll help but I suggest not drinking so much in the future."

Laura took the pill and water. " I would suggest not giving me so much to drink."

Bill laughed. "Noted."

"It's not funny." Laura continued to hold her head.

"No, Ma'am." Bill stood stoically


	61. Surviving the Morning After

Title: _Surviving the Day After_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-6-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #60 Bottle

Spoilers: Taking a Break From all Your Worries

Laura left Bill's quarters dressed in a clean gray suit, thanks to Tory, but she still had a headache. She walked to the wardroom for her first meeting. She reviewing a file but was having difficulty focusing. Her head was pounding; light bothered her eyes, _Gods why did she have to get smashed last night. _

"Madame President."

Laura looked up and saw Tory holding a bottle of aspirin.

"How did you know?" Laura smiled.

"I was in college."

Laura laughed, opened the bottle, and swallowed a couple of pills with water. Hopefully these would help get her through the day.


	62. Dealing with the Devil

Title: _Dealing with the Devil_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-6-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #61 Stabbed

Spoilers: Post Exodus—minor S3 story arc spoilers

Laura left the meeting absolutely fuming. The aspirin certainly helped her headache but nothing prepared her for Zarek's actions in that meeting. She had just been stabbed in the back.

She entered her safe haven and fell into Bill's waiting arms. _Word travels fast. _ She heard the hatch close behind her and then began to cry. Bill held her tight and whisper soothing words in her ear. Laura took a deep breath and looked into Bill's eyes and began to cry again. Laura was his main concern now. He would take care of Zarek later--that fight hadn't yet begun.


	63. It's My Job to Protect You

Title: _It's My Job to Protect You_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-6-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #62 Help

Spoilers: Post Exodus—minor S3 story arc spoilers

Bill waited a few moments until she was calm enough to speak. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Laura don't lie I want to help you."

He's going to the Quorum. Laura broke from his embrace and began pacing the room. "He claims my relationship with you has clouded my judgment."

"He's not going to go the Quorum. He's playing with you, honey."

"I don't know after last night I would say that Zarek's is right. My judgment is clouded. I don't think he's kidding Bill. He had that look in his eye."

"I'll take care of Zarek."

"No…Bill…"


	64. Defending Your Honor

Title: _Defending Your Honor _

Author: GEM

Date: 1-6-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #63 Reconcile

Spoilers: Post Exodus—minor S3 story arc spoilers

The hatch closed before she could say more. Laura let out a frustrated scream and fell back onto the couch.

Bill walked onto the hanger deck where he found the Vice President. "Zarek!"

The Vice President turned to face Bill. Bill grabbed hold of Zarek's lapels and pushed him against the wall. "If you ever…"

"Watch it. Admiral you are harassing an elected official. Let's face it you're upset, because you can't have her all to yourself. We reconciled our differences, and now I have her ear. Although I believe you still have more …

"Frak off!" Adama said angrily.


	65. Hiding in Plain Sight

Title: _Hiding in Plain Sight _

Author: GEM

Date: 1-25-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #64 Forbidden

Spoilers: Pegasus

He stood next to the ladder, talking to Laura. "We would appreciate any help you can give us, Commander." She asked how he was doing he told her he was used to taking orders.

He longed to have the last two days disappear. He wanted to have Laura abroad freely and not feel as if, their profound friendship was some kind of forbidden love affair. He watched as she climbed up the ladder.

_Geez, man, pull yourself together. There is always a way to see her. Stop looking up her skirt._ This wasn't the end it was only the beginning.


	66. Trapped

Title: _Trapped _

Author: GEM

Date: 1-30-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #65 Decency

Spoilers: Season 2

Laura had lost track of how many days she had been stuck in this deep, dark hole of despair. Bill was completely gone. She could no longer feel his presence, no longer hear his voice, or see his face. She was alone; living out her greatest fear. She was lying in sickbay, with people all around her, but she was dying alone.

She was in her own little world. It was a world filled with pain, coldness, and fear. There was no decency, happiness or love. Laura was trapped in her own mind. She laid waiting for her death.


	67. Thick and Thin

Title: _Thick and Thin _

Author: GEM

Date: 2-3-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #66 Helplessly

Spoilers: Season 2

Bill Adama lost track of how long he had been sitting by her bedside. The world around him had become a blur. The end was near there was nothing to do the wait.

Bill's heart was slowly breaking. He sat helplessly as Laura faded away. She looked as fragile as a porcelain doll. He was afraid to hold onto her hand for fear he would break it.

Bill never left her. He made a promise to Laura when this all started. He promised that he would be with her through thick and thin he would love her until the end.


	68. Vigil

Title: _Vigil _

Author: GEM

Date: 1-30-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #67 Statistic

Spoilers: Season 2

The alarms sounded and Jack came running with Ishay. Bill didn't know what was happening. He was quickly pushed out of the way.

Bill looked on as they worked, so this was it this was it. Bill paced outside willing himself to believe that she would make it.

Cottle's expression was grave. She was still alive, but the end was drawing ever so near. Bill went back and took his customary seat next to her bed. "Hold on." He took her hand He had no desire to subtract a number off of her white board. Laura was not a statistic.


	69. Just One

Title: _Just One _

Author: GEM

Date: 2-15-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #68 Impact

Spoilers: None

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I have. End of discussion."

"We never had a discussion Bill! You just took upon yourself to arrange this "

"These people have threatened you life. I am not going to sit back and watch you be hurt." Bill brushed his hand against her face. "It only takes one Laura."

She quickly got used to the added security. She understood Bill's reasoning but felt his feels for her influenced his decision. She walked down the corridor before she knew the force of the impact threw her onto the deck where she laid unconscious.


	70. Our Greatest Fears

Title: Our Greatest Fears

Author: GEM

Date: 2-15-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #69 Delegation

Spoilers: Season 2

The fleet was frantic upon hearing of the assassination attempt on the President. The military was on high alert and would remain so until the persons responsible were found.

Lee Adama took command while his father remained with Laura. She had not woken yet but the doctor was confident she would soon. Until then Lee knew his father was in no condition to deal with the fleet in any way Laura meant to much to him. He wouldn't leave her side. The Quorum delegation was holding vigil in the wardroom. Lee would deal with them when the time was right.


	71. An Act of Madmen

Title: _An Act of Madmen _

Author: GEM

Date: 2-15-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #70 Touch

Spoilers: Season 2

"_It only takes one." _Bill wished he could have stopped this one madman. The doctor was certain she would be awake soon. The attempt on her life had left her with minor injuries; she would be nursing a broken wrist and some major bruising, but she would recover.

All Bill wanted to do was take her into his arms, and tell her he loved her for now, he would have to make do with the touch of his lips against her face as he brushed strays hairs from her eyes. He wanted to do more but any contact would do.


	72. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Title: _An Unexpected Turn of Events _

Author: GEM

Date: 2-15-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #71 Pirate

Spoilers: None, but it would help to read #'s 68-70

"Is there any word?" Lee entered the waiting room and found Bill Adama looking very small in the corner.

"She was fine. I was holding her hand. She was talking to me, and bam, she's out like a light. Cottle says she throw a clot. They're in surgery. Bill looked at his son. "Tell me you found the son of bitch that did this to her."

"I don't have a name but, Zarek is tracking him through unofficial channels. It looks like he's a black market pirate.


	73. Demons in the Night

Title: _Demons in the Night _

Author: GEM

Date: 2-15-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #72 Hug

Spoilers: None, but it would help to read #'s 68-71

She heard a crack, and saw a man standing over her. "You have to die for the good of the fleet. You're leading us to our destruction not to Earth. Adama won't be able to save you.

Bill was awoken by the sounds of moaning. Laura was covered in sweat and fighting to remove the sheets. This had become a normal occurrence lately.

"Laura…LAURA wake up." He shook her until her eyes opened.

Laura flung her arms around him. She was safe it was a dream.

Bill gave her a hug and held her tightly until the demons went away.


	74. After Effects

Title: _After Effects _

Author: GEM

Date: 2-15-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #73 Therapy

Spoilers: None, but it would help to read #'s 68-72

She cried as he hugged her whispering soothing words in her ear.

After she calmed Bill loosened his embrace. "Laura," he wiped away her tears. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing… just the silly dream from the assassination attempt"

"You should talk to someone."

"I don't need therapy, Bill. I'm fine."

"Laura…You've been waking up in a cold sweat for days. You're not fine. There's no shame in talking to someone. I've been where you are. I love you. I don't want to see you in pain." Bill drew her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Please."


	75. Dealing with the After effects

Title: _Dealing with the After Effects _

Author: GEM

Date: 3-6-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #74 Blanket

Spoilers: None, but it would help to read #'s 68-73

"I'm not crazy." Laura pulled her sweater around her like a security blanket. "I don't know why I agreed to this." Laura shifts uncomfortably.

"Why don't we talk about your dreams?"

"Who said I was having dreams."

"It's common after what you've been through.

"Someone is chasing me. I fall down and he holds a gun to my head. He tells me the person that I love cannot save me then he shoots me. I wake up."

"I see. Could it be that you don't trust Admiral Adama?"

Laura couldn't believe the therapist brought Bill into this. "We're done here."


	76. Reaching Out

Title: _Reaching Out _

Author: GEM

Date: 5-18-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #75 Storm

Spoilers: None, but it would help to read #'s 68-74

A/N: I'm back and finishing up my drabble story Ebb and Flow, which consists of all of the Drabble Challenges from the AdamaRoslinBSG yahoogroup.

Laura burst thought the hatch with a storm in her eyes. Bill watched stunned as she made a beeline for his desk. "I will not be going back to that man! Do you understand me?"

Bill came around the desk and eased Laura into the chair in front of his desk. "Okay, tell me what happened?'

"He suggested that the reason I am having these dreams is because I don't trust you!"

"I take it you don't agree."

"Can't we just work through this together?"

Bill knelt down and took Laura's hand. "We have to be honest with each other."


	77. Traveling Down a Dark Tunnel

Title: Open Wounds

Title: _Traveling Down a Dark Tunnel _

Author: GEM

Date: 5-18-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #76 Dark

Spoilers: None, but it would help to read #'s 68-75

Laura was safe in Bill's arms. They had discussed the risks of a romantic relationship and decided that the rewards far out numbered the risks. They savored each and every moment they spent together. They tried not to dwell on her condition but they knew that their was short.

She took her treatments like a pro, at first but then it became increasing more difficult to live with the side effects. Laura would spend hours in bed fighting off nausea and pain. Bill was a constant through the ordeal. They would sit together in his quarters and tell each other stories; some would make them laugh while other would make them cry. He was the light at the end of her dark tunnel.


	78. Reflections and Insomnia

Title: Open Wounds

Title: _Reflections and Insomnia _

Author: GEM

Date: 5-22-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #77 Magical

Spoilers: None, but it would help to read #'s 68-76

A/N: This one is a little longer for you that the normal 100 words. I couldn't help it. :)

Bill Adama looked out over the fleet. The stars usually had calming him but it wasn't as effective as it normally was. Laura Roslin current predicament had this effect on him.

They had been working together to overcome her insecurities since the attempt on her life. She still awoke in the middle of the night screaming in cold sweat, the memories still haunted her, but through it all their personal relationship had grown.

Bill wished he could take her in his arms and make the nightmares go away, but there was no magical cure for her insomnia or its cause.


	79. Hold Me, Wrap Me Up in Your Arms

Title: Open Wounds

Title: _Hold Me, Wrap Me Up in Your Arms _

Author: GEM

Date: 5-23-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge #79 Vocation

Spoilers: season 3 finale, minor.

Bill Adama walked into his quarters and found Laura curled up on his couch. She looked small and venerable. He approached her quietly as he got closer he realized she wasn't sleeping but she was crying. His heart broke for her.

He placed his hand underneath her small frame so he was able to sit next to her. Once he was seated she feel back into his arms. Her weeping became louder and more distressed. Bill rubbed smoothing circles over her back and held her tight.

He didn't need to hear her say it. He knew what happened already. She'd been fighting the cancer the past few months but it wasn't enough. Jack Cottle was the best at his vocation, but it was time to let him do his job the way he saw fit.

"It's time Laura." She looked up at him with red puffy eyes. She didn't have enough strength to speak she nodded and gave him a week smile.

"I'll be there every step of the way. You won't be alone."


	80. Embrace Every Moment and Remember

Title: Epilogue: Embrace Every Moment and Remember

Author: GEM

Date: 6-18-08

Pairing: A/R

Rating: K

Category: Drabble Challenge story epilogue

Spoilers: season 3 finale, minor, inference for the future

A/N: This is it for Ebb and Flow and even though I didn't include the current season in this Epilogue I still came to a fork in the road and made a decision. Tissues will be needed. _Awake_ is property of Josh Groban, the mastermind and his record label et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bill stared out into the vastness before him. The stars were still bright, but they were a constant reminder of his situation. They were searching for Earth and if you believe the scriptures; Laura was the dying leader—his lover, the woman he saved them all wouldn't be able to see their new home.

Bill had been obsessing over that since the first time he heard her cancer had returned. There wasn't anything he could do to change it. The only thing he could do was be there for her and support her every step of the way.

"What are you doing down here?"

Bill turned around and saw his angle standing before him. "Just thinking."

Laura came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Come back to bed. I miss you."

Bill felt the tears begin to form in his eyes but he dare not let them fall. "Laura."

"Bill." Laura walked around to stand in front of him. "Don't do this to yourself. You can't change what's going to happen. We need to embrace every moment we have together." Laura reached up and brushed her hand against his face. "You make me happy Bill. Look how far we've come. We've gone from adversary to friend, from friends to lovers from lovers to husband and wife. It wasn't easy for us but we are together until the end and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Bill's tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks. Laura brushed them away with a smile. "No tears, my love." Laura embraced him kissing him lovingly.

"I love you so much Laura."

"I love you too." She took his hand and smiled. "Now, can we go back to bed?"

Bill put an arm around her and they walked back to their quarters.

--

Laura and Bill found sleep again quickly but for Bill it was short lived. The reality of their relationship was beginning to sink in. It did matter how many times he told Laura he loved her. He was still going to lose her.

His mind flashed back to the first time he knew he was in love with her. Two years ago to Kobol. It was always been them.

A beautiful and blinding morning  
The world outside begins to breathe  
See clouds arriving without warning  
I need you here to shelter me

When he saw her for the first time standing with his son he knew that he had done her wrong. She deserved better than he was willing to give. Bill was too wrapped up in military tradition to see what was in front of him. _I'm sorry, Laura. I've wasted so much time._

Bill could still hear the sincerity and love in her voice. "_I forgive you, Bill._" He was honest with her that day. He was alive because of her. His family was still intact because of who she is and what she's done.

Now as he watched her sleep Bill's breath caught in his chest. She looked so frail even on a good day her skin was pail and her eyes were tired. Bill needed to be strong but it was difficult. Some days he would cry when she left and other they would cry together. Bill can't see his life without her in it. He looked at her and brushed a stray hair from her face. Time, he needs time. They made a lot of memories in the recent months but somehow he still feels empty. He needs more time.

And I know that only time will tell us how  
To carry on without each other

Bill stood up from their rack and walked to his desk. The memories were strong but he couldn't ever get enough of Laura. She is he reason for living. "Hey, I thought we were going to sleep."

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"I can't sleep in bed by myself anymore. You know that."

Laura walked around and sat on the edge of the desk. She looked into Bill's eyes she could tell something was eating away at him. "What is it?"

"I don't want to sleep Laura. I don't want to waste anymore time. We've wasted so much already.

"Bill…what do you want to do?" She understood the reason for his statement and the inflection and sadness in his voice took her breath away.

"Let me hold you. I want to caress you. I want to remember every detail. Bill stood up and picked Laura up from the desk. He carried her gracefully back to their rack as she giggled. Bill would always remember this moment.

So keep me awake to memorize you  
Give me more time to feel this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

He will always remember the sound of her voice, the sweet smell of her fiery hair, the way her hands sent electric currents through his skin. They sat together and stared into each other eyes. They have their own silent language. Laura cannot only fee her pain but his as well. She knows can't stop this from happening. She want to, she prayers everyday for more time. She memorizes the feel of his lips against her skin, the touch of his hands to her body. She knows that in the end she may not remember or be able to feel much through the onslaught of pain, but she will feel him if it is the last thing she does in this life.

Bill is holds her tightly against his body planting soft, butterfly kisses against her skin. Moments like these are the ones she wants to remember in the end. She doesn't want to feel pain. Laura wants to feel the joy and warmth of this moment.

She closes her eyes and memorizes everything. The scent in the room, the feel of his body against hers, the warm moist breath against the back of her neck, and of course the feel of his lips against her skin.

Laura felt as if she could fall asleep like this and in the past she had but tonight she's fighting with herself to stay awake. She needs to stay awake and be with him. She wants and needs to embrace every moment she has.

If I could make these moments endless  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same

And I know that only time will tell me how  
We'll carry on without each other

So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

"_You know how to make a girl happy Admiral." Bill stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Yes, I do and you know how to make me happy. We should sleep now, sweetheart."_

"_I've been fighting it. You know when you do that it makes me sleepy. She smiled and tilted her head up to look at him. He was smiling as well._

"_I know and you should sleep."_

"_I don't want this to end."_

"_I don't either but we need to sleep._

And I know that only time will tell me how  
We'll carry on without each other

Laura fell asleep peaceful in his arms moments later. Bill held her lovingly as he always did. Since the treatments began Bill and Laura were inseparable. She was not going through this alone. The treatments were in many ways worse the cancer itself. Laura had many restless nights and the only way she was able to sleep was wrapped up in Bill Adama's arms. It was the way things were now. When the nights were rough like this Bill would be the one awake watching over Laura and begging the cancer to stay away.

So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

Bill caressed her as she slept. He would remember her this way. He loved her and the cancer would never change that.

So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now, with me  
All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see

We can't stay like this forever  
But I have you here today

And I will remember  
Oh I will remember  
Remember all the love we shared today

The next day arrived and Laura was living through the aftermath of yet another treatment. Time was running away. She had more days behind her now than ahead. Bill did his best to grieve in private and be strong for her but there were times when it wasn't possible and they both knew why. They had embraced their new relationship. The wedding band on Bill's finger was commonplace but what few realized is that it wasn't the same band that he had entered this hell with. It held new meaning and the band was no longer a singular entity. The band held a promise, to have to hold and love and cherish, and that what Laura and Bill did. They loved and cherished every moment they were given together.

So when Laura was lying on the rack, Bill was kneeling by her side, attempting to keep the nausea at bay with cold compresses on her now deathly pale skin. The color would return but not today, it was an all to familiar side effect of the hell they were living. Bill wished he could trade places with Laura she didn't have to endure the pain.

They talked a lot about their future and reminisce about the past, to help pass the time. The old memories would bring both smiles to their faces and tears to their eyes but they were still here together. Bill would rather forget these days but the one thing he would remember about treatment aftermath days was the conversation between naps and the closer they grew because of the hardship.

The day will come when Bill has to get along without her and he will because even though she will not be here with him in his arms, He will remember her and all the love the shared.

And I will remember

"I remember love. I remember every moment. I miss you, but I know we will be together soon. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you Laura, Always and forever." Bill touched the picture on the memorial wall and lit a fresh candle before walking away.

Bill walked with a look of purpose but the trained eyes of Lee Adama knew that the events of late had left his father a broken man.

Oh I will remember

Remember all the love we shared today


End file.
